


The Long Jump

by EllySketchit



Series: Elly x Zoro [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Lovesickness, Marking, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-28
Updated: 2009-02-28
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: "What?" He looked around. Damn it! He'd managed to wander off in the wrong direction instead, heading inland instead of back to the docks. He swore violently. "The hell is this Jump, anyway," he asked, more to cover his anger at this damned town. He hadn't been going the wrong way, they just hadn't marked their streets enough....





	The Long Jump

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger warning: (foiled) suicide attempt.**

She was so tired.

She was just so _tired_.

Elly sat on the wooden pilings of the busy port they had docked at, eyes not focusing on anything really as the crew bustled and laughed all along, above and beside her. Brooke was waving from a porthole in the ship's bow and she vaguely sought out the big swordsman's voice like she always did. He was some ways behind her, grumbling something about finding a decent bar.

She didn't care.

It was so depressing, so exhausting to be so deeply in love with a man that didn't return the feelings that burned in her very soul. She'd convinced herself it was so - he had his three loves, after all, and she wasn't made of steel -- so what was left? All she'd ever wanted, quested for was acceptance and love for someone she felt that way about. And now that she found him, what did she get? A man that was driven, courageous, brave, strong, handsome and bold... and didn't love her.

She got up and wearily scanned the area. There was always some sort of busy little tent market that sprang up around these fishy-smelling ports. What caught her attention was a small group of girls that looked about as dejected as she felt. She got up and wandered over. While Elly was moping around Zoro had discovered to his dismay that there was only one bar in town and it served "shitty ale", as he put it. He decided not to bother and had begun wandering back to the Sunny when he bumped into an old man on the paved street.

"Sorry," he grunted. The old man waved a dismissive hand at him but then peered close.

"You're new here, aren't you sonny?"

"Eh." Zoro shrugged.

"I wouldn't go over the way you're headed, if I was you."

"Why not?" The younger man frowned.

"It's the Jump."

"What?" He looked around. Damn it! He'd managed to wander off in the wrong direction instead, heading inland instead of back to the docks. He swore violently. "The hell is this Jump, anyway," he asked, more to cover his anger at this damned town. He hadn't been going the wrong way, they just hadn't marked their streets enough.

Wait, what was the geezer saying?

"Oh, they leap when they feel that their true love won't return the feelings they have." The old man paused. "It's almost always young girls lately." He sighed as the sad little group stood unconcernedly at the height of the precipice.

"They're gonna jump?!" Zoro's hand tightened on the hilts of his swords. What dumb shit was this?

"They'll jump," his laconic companion agreed. "But - this is why we let it happen -- the ones that are mistaken will be saved."

"What?"

"They get saved." He shrugged. "A cloud lifts them up. Or they fall into the water unharmed and not the rocks. It always happens. And if they're not saved they're certain they didn't want to live anyway. In most cases the scare knocks some sense back into them, at least." He tapped his pipe against his boot to clear it.

"That's fucking ridiculous!"

"Don't get involved. It's a common occurrence here." But Zoro had found a certain lavender-haired girl among the others. His eyes widened and he let out a strangled cry.

"She's not common," he said, pointing at the familiar face. "She's...!" Whatever he was about to say was lost for Elly had pushed past the others and calmly stepped over the edge. The big man whipped all three swords out and followed her without as much as a single sound. He disappeared over the cliff to the shocked gasps of the now-terrified young ladies.

Moments later a scuffed and bleeding hand tightly clasping a katana emerged. Two swords were being used for purchase and he held a swatch of dark cloth in his mouth.

Her shirt.

He struggled manfully and pulled them both up and onto safe ground again. Torn and bleeding, panting, with his eyes dark and angry the big man looked murderous enough to shut up most of the bystanders who would have reprimanded him.

"Don't you ...ever," he snarled through clenched teeth, "do that. Again." She stared at him without much emotion. He wondered that she had that much courage to pull such a ridiculous stunt and even more that she wasn't afraid of him. He was seething right now, ramming his swords back into their sheathes and pounding the ground next to him with a fist when she didn't flinch. "No? What the f-"

"Zoro!" The swordsman swore violently, tearing off the curses like a dog tearing at meat as he heard the voice. He bristled all over when he saw Sanji stooping over Elly's inert form. The cat lady didn't move or say anything. She just kept looking at the green-haired man. He noticed she was frowning a little, though.

"What did you do to her?"

"She was gonna do something stupid!"

"That, coming from you." Sanji turned her over, cooing at the bruises from her fall. She'd suffered almost no injury but the few times she'd bumped into the mountain rocks as he crawled back up with her shirt in his teeth.

"So I should have let her?" Zoro hissed. "I probably should have. What a worthless thing!"

"You big shitty moron, she did it for you!"

"Shut up." They both jerked around to face her when they heard how brittle her voice was. "Sanji, let go. Don't touch me." She yanked herself out of his grip, stumbled, then caught herself before she fell. She raised her head and walked off towards the ship without looking backwards once. She'd made a pretty big fool of herself and done a childish thing, she knew. So her penance would be self-imposed isolation for awhile. She would let things cool down. The crew were good people; they wouldn't mock her once they understood.

Zoro, of course, completely ignored everyone's advice and went off to see her, fuming at her foolish behavior and angry at her unwillingness to explain it. Sanji's comment, too - he didn't quite understand that. No way in hell she had a crush on him. No one did.

"Get up," he snapped at her when he saw the pale form slouched over her bed. She came to her feet faster than he'd thought possible, hissing and reaching out. A hand cracked across his face.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I thought you'd lost all your spirit," Zoro muttered, shrugging off the slap even though his head had rocked back with the force of the blow. He easily grabbed her wrists and held them still when she would have attacked him again, however. "Enough." He pulled her off balance and then shoved her backwards onto the bed. One leg kicked out and the door slammed shut with a deafening bang that she barely heard.

"What the hell!"

"Shut up." He was amazingly climbing onto the bed with her, boots and all - and before she could stop him his big, warm body was pressed against hers and his mouth was crushing her to silence. Shocked beyond thought she fought back only to be powerless - hitting Zoro was like hitting a steel wall. Or maybe several. He didn't move, he didn't flinch and he certainly did not stop. But he did need to breathe and when he pulled slightly back for air Elly tried to say something, anything, that would convey how she felt. She struggled to, but couldn't speak. Her ears were flattened back against her skull and her face was burning bright red. Confused tears welled up in her eyes but didn't spill yet.

"No, don't." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "You need a nice long reminder that I mean what I say - and I don't ever want you to try and take your life again."

"It's my life!"

"Stupid, stupid cat!" He roared at her, face flaming. "It's not just yours anymore! It's mine!" They stared at each other, faces taut with emotion and electricity crackling in the air. Then her eyes widened, darkened from light lavender to a deep purple. She bit her lip.

"What?"

"Shit." He thrust out his jaw belligerently. "Fight me. Fight me for it. You win, you can do whatever you want." He glared at her, eyes afire. He even reached around and snapped the bandanna off his arm to tie around his head. She blinked incredulously. Fight him?! What, was he crazy? Zoro looked like it right now, she had to admit. His eyes were hooded, dark and dangerous shining with a flat gleam of determination. His teeth were partially bared in a wicked grin and he was bent over, ready to attack any second she made a move. He was murderous in his intent, deadly, vicious.

He was also so sexually attractive she thought she might faint. Instead she took a deep breath and slowly pulled her legs from under his body, bracing herself if he should move. He didn't, just watched her curiously until she rolled to the side and tried to escape.

"No you don't." She heard him from the side and quicker than she imagined his arm was curled around her. Only one, yet he tossed her like a rag doll back onto the bed. She caught herself on the bounce, spitting her hair out of her mouth where it had caught and planting a kick on his thigh. Damn it! It was like booting a tree trunk and he didn't even falter.

"I don't even have a chance, you idiot!" She managed to scratch his chest, feeling completely weak and worthless and then faltered, staring at the skin inches from her face. When had he removed his shirt? She didn't know but the tanned flesh was heaving, mesmerizing in close proximity. He bent his head down and slowly sank back on his knees, rolling his shoulders back and leaving himself completely open.

"Go ahead." He closed his eyes lazily, stretched and yawned. "I won't wait all day. Come and get me, then." His tone dripped contempt. Elly exploded. She launched herself at his lower body, surprising him though he'd left himself open for just that kind of attack. His breath wheezed out in some pain at last when her knee connected partway with his groin. Unless she struck him there she couldn't win and she knew it. Even so, her blow had been glancing because deep down she hadn't really wanted to do it.

"Did I hurt you?" He started backwards. Her voice was soft and full of concern.

"I think I can stand it," he grunted. "But you can make it better if you want." Snickering at her glare he slid his arms down, pinning her to the bed. This time she didn't resist and he nodded with satisfaction. "Don't think I'm going to be gentle. You need to feel this and remember." He moved deliberately closer and then sank his teeth into her neck, humming with pleasure when he heard her gasp his name. His tongue slid out and lapped at the bloody mark, relishing the taste. He had been wanting to know her this way, every way, taste of blood and sex and strength. He wanted her to feel the connection, both mental and physical. Elly was sighing and he drew back to kiss her on the mouth, pushing lustfully past her lips like he wanted to below.

Time enough for that.

His hands ripped the bandanna from his head, earrings jingling. Then he sat up and quickly pulled his haramaki over his head as well. Elly placed her hands on his abdomen, gripping the muscles and purring with satisfaction when they spasmed under her touch.

"Lower," he husked and she didn't think, just acted. Her palms ran heavily over the front of his slacks and she gloated when she heard his hoarse groan. He wasn't in as much control as he wanted her to believe. She unbuttoned the top and the pants fell open at the front, propped open and tented with his erection. "Wait," he muttered. "I'll get them." He raised himself manfully on his arms and feet like he was doing a pushup but casually used one hand to shove the pants down. He swore when he couldn't get them over the boots.

"I've got it..." Elly wriggled down to be able to reach them but stopped when she heard him choke back a startled cry. She'd moved enough so that she was face to face with the lump in his tight-fitting brief shorts. Face burning, she gently moved down the rest of the way and untied the boots, heaving to pull them off. Zoro immediately kicked his pants away and pushed himself higher so she could slip back underneath his now-trembling body.

"Your turn," he growled. Hands pulled off her shirt, tore down her jeans in an incredibly short amount of time. Breathless, eyes wide, she lay there with her chest heaving like someone in a romance story about to be ravished. His handling was rough and his attitude demanding, exciting. The big man stretched his arms over his head, chest rippling impressively as he eyed the pale woman laid out underneath him. He wanted to fling himself on the bed and have her but found himself wondering if that would be right. Instead he tentatively brushed a hand across her silk-clad breast and watched her flush and close her eyes. Zoro still wanted her to feel him long after they made love but he now had a different plan.

"Mmm, Zoro?"

"Shhhh." He kissed the hollow of her throat and she swallowed hard. His hand caressed her side, down her hip, rolling to the front to place a palm boldly between her thighs.

"Zoro."

"Cat..." He meant it. He wanted to be gentle but she unaccountably fought back at the last minute, panic in her lavender eyes. He wasn't gentle but he was as thorough as he could possibly be and in the end she thrilled him with as passionate a response as he could have wanted.

And Zoro was satisfied as she clung to him later on, her breathing even as she slept beside him, some faint bruises on her neck and arms. She wouldn't try to leave him again. He wouldn't let her.


End file.
